Without Love
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Song "Without Love" from Hairspray. Kurt and Blaine transfer to McKinley. Klaine. One-shot.


**I heard "Without Love" today and someone else said that they could so see Blaine and Kurt singing this. So could I. This is the reason for this fic. **

**GLEE**

"Mr. Shuester, if I may?" Kurt raised a hand, stopping his teacher from speaking. The other Glee club members chuckled at Kurt.

"Just like old times," said Mercedes.

"I can't believe I missed him saying that," said Puck.

Kurt smirked as he stood, detaching his hand from Blaine's. Today was Kurt's first day back at McKinley, with his boyfriend at his side. It was nice that he was missed when he was at Dalton. Kurt was also glad to be back.

"Hello everyone," said Kurt as he turned to face the group. Mr. Shue was sitting down in an empty chair next to Blaine. "I have to say how happy I am to be back. I never thought I would miss some of you, but I did. And while it was a nice change to be with a Glee club that actually has some real structure," said Kurt with a wink at Blaine. "I think I'll take my old loose and fun Glee club any day."

A few of the members rolled their eyes, but took Kurt's Jab-and-Compliment in stride. "This being said, I wanted to ask if I could sing a song to commemorate my return?"

"I think that would be great, Kurt," said Mr. Shue with a smile.

"Mr. Shue, shouldn't Kurt's new hobbit boyfriend sing, too?" asked Brittany, her hand reaching up to the ceiling. Blaine blinked. He was pretty sure he shouldn't take the blonde's hobbit comment as an offense. She sounded very sincere, actually. "Like an audition?"

Kurt smiled in Blaine's direction. "He'll want to join in as soon as he knows what I'm singing. I would also like Mercedes and Finn's help with this please."

Mercedes and Finn stood up and Kurt whispered something in their ears. They nodded and Mercedes looked very excited. Kurt told Brad what to play on the piano, then he locked his eyes on Blaine's and began to sing.

"_Once I was a selfish fool _

_Who never understood _

_never looked inside myself _

_Though on the outside, I looked good! _

_Then we met and you made me _

_The man I am today _

_Blaine, I'm in love with you _

_No matter what you say _

_'Cause…"_

Blaine's face lit up at the first line, recognizing the song. (Kurt thought he would like it because of it's Zac Efron ties. Blaine was a "huge fan of the Zefron"). The rest of the Glee club smiled as the new couple. Though most of them probably wouldn't admit it out loud, they were happy their friend had someone to love like himself. They also chuckled at the change in lyrics.

Finn and Mercedes joined Kurt in the next bit of the song.

"_Without love _

_Life is like the seasons with _

_No summer _

_Without love _

_Life is rock 'n' roll without _

_A drummer _

_Blaine, I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love _

_Blaine, never set me free _

_No, I ain't lyin' _

_Never set me free, Blaine, _

_No, no, no!"_

_Without love _

Kurt sang after his friend and step brother, "_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis."_

Mercedes and Finn echoed, "_Without love_," while Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him to his feet. Blaine laughed and joined Kurt in his song.

"_Like a week that's only Mondays _

_Only ice cream never sundaes _

_Like a circle with no center _

_Like a door marked 'do not enter!_'"

Blaine's voice harmonized with the other three very well. He kept his hand in Kurt's squeezing tightly. For the last part of the song, Kurt and Blaine took the lead, their voices blending together as effortlessly as they had during their previous duet.

"_Darlin I'll be yours forever _

_'Cause I never wanna be _

_Without love _

_Now you've captured me _

_Without love _

_I surrender happily _

_Without love _

_Kurt, never set me free _

_No, no, no _

_I ain't lying _

_Never set me free _

_No, no, no. _

_no I don't wanna live _

_without love _

_Darlin you have best believed me, _

_Never leave me _

_Without love!"_

Before he could stop himself, Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's for a quick moment. The girls in the room "awed"; Puck said something along the lines of "Get a room!"

"That was great, Kurt," said Mr. Shue, standing and putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "And I think we're more than lucky to have your voice, Blaine."

"Thank you, Mr. Shuester," said Blaine. Kurt and Blaine sat down, still holding hands. "How did you know that was my favorite song from Hairspray?"

"And I'm sure that has nothing to do with Zac's serenading," whispered Kurt rolling his eyes. Blaine nudged him. "And of course I know your favorite song from Hairspray. Just how I know your favorite song from Rent is 'I'll Cover You.'"

"And how I know your coffee order," teased Blaine, before Mr. Shue started talking about song selections for Regionals.

"That too," said Kurt.

**FIN**

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
